googologywikiaorg-20200223-history
Talk:List of googolisms
Hello! I created this list to sort the numbers in order of magnitude and tell which numbers are listed in this wiki. Could you help me expanding this? Cloudy176 06:56, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :I like :) Maybe we should list numbers according to their class, as defined by Robert Munafo. FB100Z • talk • 21:44, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :Or we could list it like this :100 ~ googol :googol ~ googolplex :googolplex ~ giggol :ect... :Ace45954 01:36, March 22, 2011 (UTC) : :We could always list it like this (some numbers would have to be moved around a bit and the "block numbers" ex. googol ~googolplex could be moved around): :Ace45954 23:40, March 25, 2011 (UTC) (This is quite long) 100 ~ googol * Hundred, 100 * Eleventy, 110 * Twelfty (or long hundred), 120 * Gross, 144 * Baker's gross, 169 * Poulter's gross, 196 * Ream, 500 * Beast number, 666 * Thousand, 1000 * Great gross, 1728 * Great Baker's gross, 2197 * Poulter's great gross, 2744 * Myriad, 10000 * Lakh, 100000 * Million, 1000000 * Crore, 10000000 * Billion, 1000000000 * Trillion, 109 * Avogadro's Number, 6.02214199*1023 * Decillion, 1033 * Lcillion, 1050 * Eddington Number, 136*2256 = 1.5747724136275*1079 Googol ~ googolplex * Googol, 10100 * Googolteen, 10100+10 * Googolty, 10101 * Googolex, 5.6347514353165*10124 * Gargoogol, 10200 * Googoc, 1.2676506002282*10230 * Centillion, 10303 * Googocci, 2.814729533583*10523 * Millillion, 103003 * Googoxem, 4.9950329674*103263 * Googolmox, 1.72950360049*103312 * Googomump, 1.31820409353*107204 * Gogoomump, 1012000 Googolplex ~ Googolgoogolplex * Googolplex, 10^{10^{100}} * Googolduplex, 10^{10^{10^{100}}} * Googoltriplex, 10^10^10^10^100 * Googolquadruplex, 10^10^10^10^10^100 * Googolquinplex, 10^10^10^10^10^10^100 Googolgoogolplex ~ Gagol * Decker, {10,10,2} * Giggol, {10,100,2} * Mega, 2 in a pentagon * Tritri, {3,3,3} = {3,7625597484987,2} * Giggolplex, {10,giggol,2} Gagol ~ Boogol * Megistron, 10 in a pentagon * Gaggol, {10,100,3} * A-ooga, 2 in a hexagon * Gaggolplex, {10,gaggol,3} * Tritet, {4,4,4} * Geegol, {10,100,4} * Geegolplex, {10,geegol,4} * Tripent, {5,5,5} * Gigol, {10,100,5} * Gigolplex, {10,gigol,5} * Goggol, {10,100,6} * Goggolplex, {10,goggol,6} * Trisept, {7,7,7} * Gagol, {10,100,7} * Gagolplex, {10,gagol,7} * Tridecal, {10,10,10} * Boogol, {10,10,100} Boogol ~ Generalplex * Moser, 2 in a mega-gon * Boogolplex, {10,10,{10,10,100}} * Graham's number * Corporal, {10,100,1,2} * Corporalplex, {10,{10,100,1,2},1,2} * Grand tridecal, {10,10,10,2} * Biggol, {10,10,100,2} * Biggolplex, {10,10,{10,10,100,2},2} * Tetratri, {3,3,3,3} * Baggol, {10,10,100,3} * Baggolplex, {10,10,{10,10,100,3},3} * Supertet, {4,4,4,4} * Beegol, {10,10,100,4} * Beegolplex, {10,10,{10,10,100,4},4} * Bigol, {10,10,100,5} * Bigolplex, {10,10,{10,10,100,5},5} * Boggol, {10,10,100,6} * Boggolplex, {10,10,{10,10,100,6},6} * Bagol, {10,10,100,7} * Bagolplex, {10,10,{10,10,100,7},7} * General, {10,10,10,10} * Troogol, {10,10,10,100} Generalplex ~ Ultatri * Generalplex, {10,10,10,{10,10,10,10}} * Troogolplex, {10,10,10,{10,10,10,100}} * Triggol, {10,10,10,100,2} * Triggolplex, {10,10,10,{10,10,10,100,2},2} * Pentatri, {3,3,3,3,3} * Traggol, {10,10,10,100,3} * Traggolplex, {10,10,10,{10,10,10,100,3},3} * Treegol, {10,10,10,100,4} * Treegolplex, {10,10,10,{10,10,10,100,4},4} * Superpent, {5,5,5,5,5} * Trigol, {10,10,10,100,5} * Trigolplex, {10,10,10,{10,10,10,100,5},5} * Troggol, {10,10,10,100,6} * Troggolplex, {10,10,10,{10,10,10,100,6},6} * Tragol, {10,10,10,100,7} * Tragolplex, {10,10,10,{10,10,10,100,7},7} * Pentadecal, {10,10,10,10,10} * Quadroogol, {10,10,10,10,100} * Quadroogolplex, {10,10,10,10,{10,10,10,10,100}} * Quadriggol, {10,10,10,10,100,2} * Quadriggolplex, {10,10,10,10,{10,10,10,10,100,2},2} * Hexatri, {3,3,3,3,3,3} * Quadraggol, {10,10,10,10,100,3} * Quadraggolplex, {10,10,10,10,{10,10,10,10,100,3},3} * Quadreegol, {10,10,10,10,100,4} * Quadreegolplex, {10,10,10,10,{10,10,10,10,100,4},4} * Quadrigol, {10,10,10,10,100,5} * Quadrigolplex, {10,10,10,10,{10,10,10,10,100,5},5} * Superhex, {6,6,6,6,6,6} * Quadroggol, {10,10,10,10,100,6} * Quadroggolplex, {10,10,10,10,{10,10,10,10,100,6},6} * Quadragol, {10,10,10,10,100,7} * Quadragolplex, {10,10,10,10,{10,10,10,10,100,7},7} * Hexadecal, {10,10,10,10,10,10} * Quintoogol, {10,10,10,10,10,100} * Iteral, {10,10,10,10,10,10,10,10,10,10} Ultatri ~ Bongulus * Gongulus, {10,10(100)2} Bongulus ~ Meameamealokkapoowa Oompa * Meameamealokkapoowa * Meameamealokkapoowa oompa Meameamealokkapoowa Oompa< * Rayo's number The reason being that some very large exponent numbers say fzgoogolplex can be larger than some of the smaller tetrated numbers. Ace45954 23:40, March 25, 2011 (UTC) STOP EDITING LIST OF GOOGOLOGISMS!!! Aarex 14:57, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Subpages Hi guys. Could we avoid using subpages to name the different lists? How about something like "List of googologisms (5-6 linear)"? FB100Z • talk • 16:41, September 7, 2012 (UTC) In this edit, the definition of zootzootplex was removed apparently because it didn't match the number definition. According to my sources, zootzootplex is the exponential factorial of googolplex, which is indeed googolplex^(googolplex - 1)^...^3^2^1. FB100Z • talk • 05:45, December 27, 2012 (UTC) mathjax usage Should we minimize the usage of mathjax in this list? -- I want more 13:46, April 16, 2013 (UTC) I'm in doubts about MathJax. On the one side: it makes expressions look more beautiful. However, MathJax has slow loading. What more valuable: aesthetics or practice? Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ 14:02, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Table form I found that this list has been changed to table form. To make the source code short, Template:NumberList might be useful. (Or should we make a shortcut of it?) --I want more 05:01, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Is it actually necessary to use table format for this list? The old bulleted list is better. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 15:31, July 20, 2013 (UTC) :For table formatting, I don't see technical differences. The thing that I want to propose is changing all MathJax to LaTeX, since typesetting math tooks a while to load. Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ ) 15:38, July 20, 2013 (UTC)